


turning

by bellowbacks



Series: fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: “I know you didn’t ask for this.”





	turning

It started, as many things start, with a birth. 

Leonard McCoy helped the heaving mother of an alien species he had never seen before expel her newborn carefully into his waiting arms, staining the white medical uniform a deep purple with the remnants of its previous home.

It grew up quickly- instantly- and within a few hours, it was the size of its mother. They were similar enough to be of the same species, but it was bigger, sharper, and more dangerous in almost every possible way. 

"I haven't ever seen anything like him," Bones was saying to Sulu, who had stopped by to see how the birth had gone, "He's like a, like a huge slug with teeth, and acidic saliva, and I don't even know how to feed him."

Sulu shrugged. "I mean, I wouldn't know," he said. 

Bones rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the help," he said and turned back around, just in time to run directly into Jim Kirk. 

"Whoa, hey Bones," Jim grinned. "How's the bouncing baby boy?"

Bones walked right past him and back towards the bassinet that the new alien had already outgrown. "Come see for yourself, Captain," Bones retorted, and Jim did as such, peering over the edge of the large container. 

"Oh, he looks... Big," Jim said, giving Bones an uneasy smile and glancing at the mother where she was still laying in one of the medbay's beds. 

"He started growing almost as soon as he was out of his mama," Bones said with a shrug. "Still got no clue what they are, and no way to understand 'em."

As soon as he finished his sentence, a deep, guttural smile tore through the air. Jim whipped around instantly, pulling a blaster from God knows where, and pointed it at the source of the sound, which was the smaller alien climbing out of the bassinet. 

The people in the medbay cleared out quickly, but Bones stayed behind Jim. 

"Go, go," Bones said to one crew member, someone he had been treating for Space Mumps, and ushered her out through the main entrance to the medbay, closing the doors behind her. 

The alien jerked itself out of the bed with one long tentacled grasp. Jim readied his blaster and pulled a smaller one from the back of his pants and held it out. 

“I know you didn’t ask for this. You can go, if you need to,” Jim said. His voice draped over Bones like an old sweater.

“You know I’m not leaving, Jim,” he responded and grabbed the blaster Jim held out to him. “Now how do you set this bastard to stun?”


End file.
